


It's Our Secret

by RawnieJColt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawnieJColt/pseuds/RawnieJColt





	It's Our Secret

It was dinner time and the four of you; Dean, Sam, Kevin, and yourself, were eating together. It kind of had a homey feeling to it as you passed out the fast food you and Dean had picked up from the shop in town.

“Salad in a cup for Mr. Mop-top,” You said sliding the cup over to Sam.

“Thank you.” He smiled without even taking his eyes of the computer.

 

“A double bacon cheese burger with extra grease for Deanie Weanie,” You tossed the oddly heavy burger to Dean. He winked.

“One regular burger with no tomatoes for The Prophet.” You handed the burger to Kevin and blushed a little when he politely said, “Thanks, Y/N.”

You sat down finally and said, “And lastly, a bowl of tomato rice and bean soup for me.”

You looked up at everyone as the meal went on. Dean’s face was covered in bits of meat and grease. He noticed you looking at him and he smiled around his mouth full of food. Sam was delicately stabbing his salad and eating it, his eyes still haven’t left the screen.

When you looked at Kevin he was already looking at you. His eyes were full of some kind of emotion that you couldn’t make out. You’ve had a thing going on with Kevin for a while now but you thought it was for the best that Dean and Sam didn’t know yet. They had officially become your two over-protective older brothers. It was nearly a definate that they would kick your ass and kill Kevin in the process.

Dean was soon done with his food. He groaned as he stood up to go throw away his trash and most likely get something else from the kitchen.

Sam finally looked up from the computer and looked at you, “Did you find anything helpful about Athen yet?”

You sipped your soup before you answered, “No, only things I already knew.”

Sam turned back to the computer and mumbled something to himself. You had almost had enough with his constant looking at the computer so you stood up and walked over to him. Placing your chin on the top of his head you looked at what he was reading. It was insanely long, everything anyone has ever known about Athena had to be here. You huffed and pulled Sam’s hair as you walked back to your seat. This time you strolled by Kevin and he playfully tapped your ass as you walked by. You giggled and winked at him just as Dean walked in.

You gave him a judging look as he sat down with a large piece of pecan pie.

“Don’t give me that look. I’m an adult and I can do what I want.” He said, shoving a forkful in his mouth.

You laughed as you finished your soup, wiping your mouth with a napkin. Kevin’s foot suddenly hit yours lightly and it ran all the way up until it hit your thigh. You must have had a look of surprise on your face because Dean cleared his throat and said, “Have I ever told you two about one of the girls I had a night with when I was, oh man, like nineteen? Rhonda Hurley?”

You simply shook your head, Dean always liked to tell stories after dinner, usually about hunts, but some nights were like this.

“Yeah, I’d love to hear the story Dean but,” Kevin said, voice stuttering when your foot lightly ran across his thigh, “I have an awful headache and I’m gonna go lay down.”

“Suit yourself, kid.” Dean grumbled, he hated for us to miss his stories.

You watched as Kevin winked at you as he left the dining room, his claim for a headache usually meant the two of you weren’t going to sleep tonight .

“You see, Y/N, Rhonda was no ordinary girl…” Dean continued, “She was into some kinky shit.”

Thats when you decided to leave and follow Kevin.

You raised an eyebrow, “This is how you got into wearing paties huh?”

Dean’s face turned bright red and he glared at you, “I do not wear panties!”

“Uh huh, sure Dean, whatever you say. Next time you make me to laundry remember that I know what kind of panties I own.”

He didn’t even have a come back for that one. You looked at Sam and he had a mouth full of salad and a smile.

“I’m gonna go finish researching the goddess in my room. Don’t wait up.” You said walking out of the room.

“I don’t wear panties!!” Dean yelled.

As soon as you rounded the corner away from Dean you headed to Kevin’s room.

You opened the door and slid in shutting it behind you quitely. You turned around to see Kevin, naked laying on his bed, his sheets covering his lower body.

He rolled onto his side to look at you, “Took you long enough to get here, Y/N.”

“I couldn’t just follow you directly you know.” You said walking to him, slowly peeling off your clothes.

His eyes never left you as you finally took of your last sock and climbed into bed with him. You pulled the covers over you and rolled over to face Kevin.

He just looked at you with lust filled eyes as he traced circles around your nipple. You reached a hand down slowly and lightly held his already hard cock.

You giggled as Kevin leaned forward and kissed you deeply. You’ve known for a while that you were in love with him but you weren’t going to tell him yet.

Kevin smiled in the kiss as you began to rub your hand up and down his length. His hips bucked a little, trying to gain friction.

Kevin’s hands traveled down lower and he rubbed up your folds. You were already wet so he slid his finger into you easily. You moaned into his mouth, needy and breathy. He moved his fingers faster and bit onto your lip. Your moans suddenly grew louder and Kevin covered your mouth with is free hand. He rolled the two of you so you were under him.

He kept his hand over your mouth as he whispered, “You can’t be too loud, Y/N. This is our secret.”

You nodded. You watched as he tossed the sheets tangled around you aside. He lifted up your legs with his hands and placed each of your ankles on his shoulders.

Kevin was breathing heavily as he lined himself up as pushed in. He held onto your legs for stability as he began to fuck you.

He set a fast rhythm. You bit your lip as you tried to hold back your moans. Kevin tossed his head back as he mumbled swears mixed with your name.

You couldn’t hold back your moans any longer and you groaned out, “Kevin!”

Kevin quickly covered your mouth to muffle your moans. You moaned and groaned as Kevin fucked into you harder.

You screamed out a muffled but still very loud, “Kevin I love you!”

Kevin pushed your legs down so they rested around his hips. He bent down to kiss you, keeping his pace well. He took over your mouth and moaned into it. His moans growing loud as your name fell from his mouth. He breathed out, “Y/N, oh god I’m close.”

You were close as well. Kevin moaned out, “I love you Y/N.”

That was all you needed as you came. Your walls clenching around him as you moaned.

Kevin pulled out and came on the sheets. His body falling limp over yours.

Both of you were breathing heavily, still kissing each others necks and tracing circles on heated skin.

You sat in silence as you gained back the strength to sit up and wrap the comforter around your self. You had the blanket around your shoulders when the door busted open.

Dean and Sam stood at the door.

You squealed and covered yourself with the comforter. Kevin pulled the edge of the sheets over himself. His face a mixture of terror and apologies.

Dean was the first to speak, “What are you doing!?”

Neither you nor Kevin answered. You face flushed a bright red.

“Y/N!” Dean’s voice was squeaking with how frantic he was, “You- I heard- You- You were moaning!”

Sam’s face was the same as Dean’s when he spoke, “How long?!”

It was you who had the courage to tell them, “Like five or six months.”

Dean threw his hands up, “Six months!? I don’t understand! I- I- I’m gonna kill you, Kevin!!”

Sam put his hand in front of Dean, “You are not killing our prophet. I know what you feel right now but you can not kill him.”

“I just…” Dean ran a hand over his head, “I have to leave this room.”

Then Dean jogged over to you, scooped you up, careful not to show your naked body to everyone,and left. Dean was halfway out the door when you yelled back to Kevin, “I’m so sorry!”

Kevin yelled back, “You’re worth it! Maybe you shouldn’t be so loud!”

You heard a loud smack and Sam’s voice suddenly frantically yelling. Dean gasped when Kevin yelled that. You looked up to him as he carried you down the hall to your room.

“Dean?” You asked, trying to see if he would even look at you.

He looked down, “Don’t look at me. I never wanted to know that you even thought of sex.”

You laughed as Dean rounded the corner into your room. He set you down on your bed and then walked out.

“Oh.. and by the way, you can’t leave this room for a week without me.” Dean turned around, “You are grounded.”


End file.
